


芝兰

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 公子王孙芳树下，清歌妙舞落花前。
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Fíriel of Númenor/Witch-King of Angmar, Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732
Kudos: 1





	芝兰

原本，塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩在和安督尼依亲王正商讨今年的税收，女官长迈伦大着胆子走进来报说：“殿下，开始了。”

努曼诺尔的摄政王储扔下手上的笔，又惊又喜地看了身旁的亲王一眼，立刻起身出门。廊上的侍女们见泰尔佩瑞恩匆匆走过，来不及回避，都慌忙低首让过一旁。安督尼依亲王先收起被王储胡乱丢在桌上的文件，这才跟了过来。

等他赶到门外，王储已经进了产房，命人在产床旁架起屏风，坐在屏风外侧。

刚刚开始，屏风内侧除了侍女们紧张轻微的脚步声和御医对产妇温和地叮嘱，什么也听不到。

“王子怎么还不到？”泰尔佩瑞恩眼看一切井然有序，心头稍宽，这才发现在场的人少了一个。

“殿下今早说去打猎，现在只怕还不知道呢。”迈伦回答，她生怕王储震怒，又赶快接道：“已经派人去请了，片刻就到。”

“真是幼稚。”泰尔佩瑞恩有稍许愠怒，转念又想这门亲事本就不算美满，便懒得细究了。

眼下最重要的是将要出生的王孙。

好在她没等太久，伊西莫一身结束赶来，经过门外站着的安督尼依亲王时，也没多理会，直接走进来坐到王储身旁预留的扶手椅子上。

他腰上的剑还没有摘：“之前御医判断还有一周。”

“你们男人懂什么，这种事谁能拿得准。”泰尔佩瑞恩冷冷地说。“再有，妻子将要临盆，你这个做丈夫的竟然大清早出门打猎？”

伊西莫不答反问：“还有多久？”

他故意用了一模一样的语气：他为什么沉迷打猎，难道这位王储不知道？女人生孩子要多久，难道他不知道？

泰尔佩瑞恩面上一寒，她明白伊西莫的意思，只得和缓一些劝道：“刚开始，我们一起等吧，这可是你的头生子。”

伊西莫换了个坐姿让自己舒服一些，闭上眼睛，看架势，像是要一觉睡到孩子出生。

他心中的紧张不亚于泰尔佩瑞恩。王妃费瑞尔是泰尔佩瑞恩亲自挑的新娘，王妃的孩子也只会是泰尔佩瑞恩的孩子。伊西莫明白，如果这是一个儿子，自己一根手指都别想摸到襁褓，对合法王位的最后指望也会一起落空；而如果这是一个女儿……泰尔佩瑞恩不会满意的，还会再想方设法催促自己生儿子。

他衷心盼着这是一个女儿。纵使之后还是会有无数麻烦，至少他现在还能保住一点希望。

看到泰尔佩瑞恩神色凝重，他又有些隐秘的畅快：你此刻也不过是和我一样受未知的煎熬。

时间过得漫长，里面的呼吸声渐渐重了起来，偶尔这面也听到御医正压低着声音指导：“殿下，跟着我的手势调整，尽量不要呼喊，留着体力，一切很快就会过去。”

泰尔佩瑞恩坐得笔直，她心中反复思量接过新生王孙后的每一步，怎样才能为他做一个最盛大的宣告。

好像出了问题，她双眉微蹙，尽管没有生育经验，本能还是告诉她有哪里不对。

产妇压抑自己的痛苦太久，精疲力尽，终于忍不住开始惨叫。

凄厉的声音让外侧的伊西莫一震。

“这是开始了？还是要结束了？”他疑惑地转头问泰尔佩瑞恩，而泰尔佩瑞恩的神色先是掩不住的惊恐，之后竟然慢慢变得又高傲又坚决。

“这是正常的。”泰尔佩瑞恩强自镇定说。

不，明显不正常，她的声音听起来像要死了，而且你也在发抖。伊西莫心想。

“这是正常的，殿下。”迈伦低声对泰尔佩瑞恩说道：“我姐姐之前生孩子，疼了一整天，最后也是平安无事。王妃这是第一胎，可能时间也要长一点。”

伊西莫在一旁冷哼道：“我提的问题，你回答谁呢？”

迈伦低头轻笑：“殿下，生孩子到底还是女人的事，我是王储的女官，怎么能直接和您讨论这个。”

伊西莫心里虽然不快，但不得不承认，他的“老师”迈伦永远只会向着姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩。

“好了，别小孩子一样斗气，我们就安心等着。”泰尔佩瑞恩说：“去让安督尼依亲王也坐下等吧，他年纪大了，只怕熬不住。”

伊西莫可以发誓，即使是将来塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩的加冕礼，也绝不会让他像今天这样度秒如年。到了晚上，屏风另一侧的惨呼渐渐从凄厉到细微，他能清晰听到里面类似动物垂死的倒气声。

“泰尔佩瑞恩……”他想确认什么，身边除了姐姐又无人可问。

“不用担心，我在这里。”泰尔佩瑞恩立刻说道。

屏风内侧传来水声，御医匆匆洗掉了手肘上的血，走出来对泰尔佩瑞恩行礼：“殿下，王妃已经阵痛十个小时了，非常虚弱。”

泰尔佩瑞恩知道御医的意思。她略一沉吟：留住王妃而舍弃孩子，日后王妃可能无法再生育，如果王子又不肯离婚另娶，就麻烦了；留住孩子而舍弃王妃，得到男孩最好，就算只得到一个女孩，年轻貌美的宗室女子有的是，再挑一个性格好的，让王子结婚就是了。

“你只管确保王孙安全。”她主意已定。

伊西莫心中悚然，他是泰尔佩瑞恩的弟弟，她心中想什么，他猜得决不慢。

他希望生下来的是女孩，孩子死了则更好，只要他借口丧子之痛和妻子分居，从此泰尔佩瑞恩别无其他继承人。可如果这个王妃死了，泰尔佩瑞恩有的是办法让他尽快再婚，催促他生一个儿子出来。

“你应该保住母亲。”他跳起身一把拽住御医，不由自主地望向泰尔佩瑞恩，口中说道：“我妻子应该活下来，她不应该为了生产送命。”

泰尔佩瑞恩目光闪动，其中的严厉让伊西莫心虚：论扮演好丈夫，他算不上成功，泰尔佩瑞恩一定洞彻他的心思。可随即他又信心十足了，纵然都知道他是演的，那又怎样？谁能当众指责他不该去扮演好丈夫？

御医还被他攥在手里，惶惑地看看王子，又看看王储，再看看女官长。

“既然如此，由做丈夫的决定。”泰尔佩瑞恩终于松口。

伊西莫一松手，御医便急忙跑回屏风后，准备“不计一切代价保住王妃的性命”。

伊西莫倒回椅子上，几乎头晕目眩，他不明白，为什么泰尔佩瑞恩竟然会轻易让步，但他此刻无力去想。

一双手轻轻按在他的肩膀上，他低头认出那是泰尔佩瑞恩的手腕。

象牙一样白，刀锋一样凉。

“你太紧张了。”这把声音也属于泰尔佩瑞恩。

伊西莫稍稍静心，抬起左手回握了泰尔佩瑞恩放在他右肩上的手指，碰到了泰尔佩瑞恩戴着的戒指。两个人都在克制不住地颤抖。

“你也很紧张。”他说。

泰尔佩瑞恩不答话，走到伊西莫面前，掏出手帕俯身为伊西莫擦去额头的冷汗。

她尽力让自己显得温柔，效果似乎还好，伊西莫没有拒绝。

伊西莫微微闭上眼睛，姐姐久违的亲昵举止和手帕上熟悉的花香气让他有一丝轻松和舒适。

“不用担忧，我们让命运来决定。”泰尔佩瑞恩重复道：“我自己仍然爱你，弟弟，我们一母同胞。”

她的话让伊西莫抬头重新打量努曼诺尔的年轻王储：她依旧高挑、丰盈、美丽，黑天鹅绒一样的眼中有忧伤，说着让他宽心的话。

他只能细语回应：“是的，我也仍然爱你，姐姐，我们是一起长大的。”说着他向前倾身，揽住了泰尔佩瑞恩的腰，泰尔佩瑞恩也像从前一样抱住他，顺抚他的脊背。

为什么会有小孩在哭？是谁带了一个小孩来？不知过了多久，伊西莫有些迟钝地想，之后才意识到那是他的头生子。

他和泰尔佩瑞恩同时松开了环住彼此的手。

迈伦走过屏风，怀中抱着婴儿，头也不敢抬，默默地跪在泰尔佩瑞恩脚下，将孩子呈给了努曼诺尔未来的女王。

伊西莫在一旁仔细观察着。他看到泰尔佩瑞恩接过孩子，打开了襁褓。

她会是什么表情？这表情意味着什么？命运究竟青睐于谁？

泰尔佩瑞恩呼吸一滞，眼中似乎涌起水光，如星点般，让她的容色更加艳丽。

伊西莫则如坠冰窟。

泰尔佩瑞恩迅速盖好襁褓，快步走了出去，侍女开门的瞬间，在外面等了一天的安督尼依亲王也立刻站了起来。

“侍卫长，敲响王城所有的钟！”远远传来泰尔佩瑞恩威严的命令：“让所有人跪下，迎接人类最伟大王国的王孙！”

她的最后一句话气势辉煌。

屋里的侍女也都跟着走了，原本繁忙的产房此刻静如停尸房。不久外面钟声大作，声音一浪一浪传回。

“如果我没有在做梦，”伊西莫想：“那这就是结束了。”

这本是意料之中的结果，不值得为这个流泪。

等最后一缕钟声沉寂，迈伦重新出现在产房，手中恭恭敬敬捧着镶满了珠宝的礼盒。

“殿下说，这一套红珊瑚首饰是赠给王妃的，贺喜她做了母亲。”

伊西莫恍然回神：“她还活着？”

迈伦窘迫异常，只好装作没听见。

“你去看看吧，如果还活着，就放她身边，她自己会看到的。”伊西莫勉强起身，一边说服自己之所以难受是这房间血腥味太重，到王庭里呼吸一下新鲜空气就好了。

安督尼依亲王站得腰都酸了，泰尔佩瑞恩还是无心听他讨论政事，只管站在窗前，抱着刚被乳母喂过奶沉沉入睡的王孙不撒手。

“我要做一个周全的计划，在他多大年纪请什么样的老师，学习什么。”泰尔佩瑞恩问道：“您年高德勋，有什么好建议吗？”

“这是王妃的责任，殿下。”安督尼依亲王直截了当地说：“王孙是伊西莫王子的继承人，自然是生身父母来决定怎样教育。”

泰尔佩瑞恩不以为意：“王妃年纪轻轻，又是第一次做母亲，自己的命都差点搭上，哪里有经验来抚育王孙。”

“殿下您也没有抚育孩子的经验。”亲王寸步不让，泰尔佩瑞恩置之不理。

“应该让她好好休养一下，到行宫去，领略自然风光。”王储兴致勃勃地说下去：“我之前特地叫人修缮了埃梅瑞伊的老行宫，仆人、女官、侍卫都拨过去了，就是专门给她产后休息用的。没想到她这次会命悬一线，幸好母子平安，只要慢慢将养，她总会恢复的。”

“母亲和孩子可以一起去，自然风光对新生儿也有利。”安督尼依亲王再次尝试劝阻固执的王储。他很明智，没有提醒王储那地方充满了不幸和悲伤。

“胡说，婴儿经常哭闹，母亲如何休息？您也是做父亲的人，怎么这也不考虑？”泰尔佩瑞恩恼怒不已：“她现在需要的是安静和陪伴，让王子也跟着她一起去。”她说完这话，又想起今早伊西莫的迟到，忍不住抱怨道：“我弟弟也不是个好丈夫，别的年轻夫妇都是如胶似漆，他可好，妻子临盆还不知道，这像什么样子？”

亲王缄口不言，他看出王储此刻只想自己抚养这个孩子，那孩子的亲生母亲当然是离王宫越远越好。为了慰藉失去孩子的母亲，王储也已经决定替她做主，命令她那不着家的丈夫乖乖和她朝夕相处。

也不是不行，目前看来，这个新生婴儿将来就是努曼诺尔的国王，由下一任女王来抚养也算合理。亲王只是同情那做母亲的年轻女人，可他无能为力。

伊西莫再见到塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩是一年后。

王储坐在树荫下花藤缠绕的秋千上，怀里是熟睡的王孙。婴儿成长很快，她抱着已经有些吃力。她从前的情人、现在的亲王阿纳瑞安就在秋千旁，偶尔会从泰尔佩瑞恩手中接过王孙，暂时解放她的双手，让她能自在荡一会儿秋千。

伊西莫从远处先看到的是阿纳瑞安，本来焦躁的情绪更多几分烦恼。他自然是不指望大权在握的姐姐真重视他的意见，但之前泰尔佩瑞恩从未违背他说出口的愿望。他已经和姐姐说了几次，不愿意看到阿纳瑞安在王宫中乱跑，此刻他看到这位政变的头号功臣重新站在泰尔佩瑞恩身边，竟多了一丝愤怒。

泰尔佩瑞恩也看到了伊西莫，从阿纳瑞安手里抱回王孙，挥手让总管离开。

“我不想见到他。”伊西莫取代了阿纳瑞安，扶住花藤。

他能看到年幼的王孙，然而无法意识到那是他自己的儿子。

“我总要有个情人来帮我享受生活呀，不然我生得这么美貌又有什么用呢？。”泰尔佩瑞恩理所当然地说：“怎么不见你妻子费瑞尔和你一起来？”

“她身体还是不舒服，估计以后也好不了。”伊西莫推了推秋千，泰尔佩瑞恩白色的裙摆徐徐掠过草地。他没有持续施力，很快秋千又停了下来。

“真不幸，”泰尔佩瑞恩感叹道：“我原本以为一年时间怎么也好了，她还是那么瘦吗？”她把王孙交给伊西莫抱着：“小心点，米那斯提尔的皮肤很嫩，可不像咱们俩当年又摔又打的。”

“米那斯提尔？”伊西莫重复念了一遍。

“是啊，我写信告诉过你，你忘记了？”泰尔佩瑞恩站起来，让伊西莫也能和她一起坐在秋千上，从始至终，她的目光一直没离开过这个孩子。“我每天跟这孩子相处一小时，就像度过了快乐的一整年。”她用手指轻轻按了按孩子圆圆的脸。

伊西莫不由得困惑，他分不清泰尔佩瑞恩是真的喜欢这个还看不出长相的孩子，抑或只是喜欢这个能减少自己威胁的、能亲自抚养的继承人。他唯一能确信的是，当了养母的泰尔佩瑞恩容光焕发，操劳不仅没有让她疲惫，反倒让她神采奕奕。

“而我只会不断老去。”伊西莫想。

“你的剑术还没生疏吧，弟弟。”泰尔佩瑞恩突然问道。“中土的吉尔-加拉德派了使者来，要我们和他巩固古老的同盟。”

伊西莫精神一振，这是泰尔佩瑞恩开始摄政后第一次跟他聊起政事，言语之间还似乎有对战火重燃的暗示。“也就是说，又要打仗了？”他故意惋惜道，生怕显得过于热衷参战。

“不，我现在不想加入他们。”泰尔佩瑞恩一口否认：“我为什么要让我的子民为了远在天边的事情冒险？我们的支持要换来足够的价值，还是等他们危急时再说吧。”

好，落空了。伊西莫简直怀疑泰尔佩瑞恩是故意挑起他的希望又再扑灭。

泰尔佩瑞恩没有察觉伊西莫心里的复杂想法，接着说道：“何况索伦又是不死的，我们无法彻底消灭他。之前那些精灵的教训还不够吗，每一次都是以光荣的胜利开始，用惨痛的失败结束，最后还是要跑到阿门洲求助维拉和那些从前割舍的同族。只要一想到这些，我就更不急着帮忙了。”

伊西莫听她提起索伦，心中一动。

他毫不惧怕，因为他没有和任何人倾吐过心中的想法，泰尔佩瑞恩纵然再有本事，也不会知道他的计划。

“可吉尔-加拉德是诺多精灵的至高王，这次又是盛情邀请，我也要想法子体面拒绝才好。”

米那斯提尔醒了，泰尔佩瑞恩顺手摘下秋千花藤上的鲜花，一边逗得孩子咯咯笑，一边问道：“派一个地位尊贵的使者去当面回复如何？”

伊西莫接到了泰尔佩瑞恩的暗示，他正巧也要一个名正言顺的机会，就顺着泰尔佩瑞恩的话说：“如果努曼诺尔需要给他一个盛情的拒绝，我可以去林顿。”

按说这是泰尔佩瑞恩想要的回答，然而泰尔佩瑞恩听到伊西莫这样说，显然不快。

伊西莫重新掂量了自己的回答，没什么问题。他正想再找补几句，只听泰尔佩瑞恩说：“可以，出发前这些日子，你还是住在王宫吧，不用回埃梅瑞伊了。饯行之后，你来我的书房找我。”

伊西莫没花多少心思在这次出使上，拒绝就是拒绝，吉尔-加拉德还能怎样。

但另一件事，他要怎么做成？

他的计划缺少十足把握。如果死在路上，他会死不瞑目；如果不试一试，他会后悔一辈子。

践行宴会上他提前离席，到书房等泰尔佩瑞恩。泰尔佩瑞恩来得很迟，饮酒让她的双眼看上去神采飞扬。

“在最美的人中，你还是最显眼的一个，弟弟。”她语气高傲：“我有一个东西要给你。”

她打开书桌上一个镶着蓝宝石的盒子，从里面取出一条三排珍珠项链，中央是一个小像，一整块打磨后的钻石将小像严整地覆盖保护起来。

看伊西莫皱眉，泰尔佩瑞恩解释道：“你们去埃梅瑞伊后，阿门洲有精灵来，我跟他们说，我愿出所有的材料、给最丰厚的工钱，冒所有可能的风险，哪怕众维拉觉得我过于冒犯，也请替我转达愿望。我只希望他们下次回来时，能带给我一个项链，上面给我哪怕任意一个维丽的肖像，让我也能见见神圣的不死者。”她把沉甸甸的项链郑重放到伊西莫手中：“今年他们给我带回了这个。”

伊西莫一看便知：“可这上面是你的肖像，不是什么维丽的。”

“是的，他们说维拉不轻易流传真容给凡人，因此还是由他们的画师，凭着那些精灵的描述，给我画了一幅小像，用我送去的材料做成项链又送回来。但他们说，有伟大的不死者屈尊给这条项链祝福。”泰尔佩瑞恩敛容继续说道：“所以我想，它可能还算有点用处。既然吉尔-加拉德写信要求同盟，那中土一定不会太平。我知道你从来都不相信维拉，我也不信，但哪怕为了减少我的无谓担忧，你把它带走吧。”

伊西莫心里突然泛起一股莫名的情绪，又像羞耻，又像愤怒。泰尔佩瑞恩总是这样，反复让他难受、让他痛苦，又让他几乎原谅她。

可这多荒唐，她让他失去了他想要的一切，还能大言不惭地说爱他。除了他的性命，她什么都要，偏偏又不肯连这仅剩的性命一起拿走。

而他还会相信。

他不敢想，塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩真的会去请求精灵帮忙，只为要一个什么维丽的肖像。

她当初对那些精灵怎样说出口？她拿到这个“屈尊送回的礼物”时在想什么？

她可是知道了什么，故作可怜来动摇他的决心？还是她什么都不知道，懵懂无知地坚定他的决心？

“这是女人才会戴的项链。”他把项链反手放回泰尔佩瑞恩掌心。

心意一定，决不会变更，这点他们姐弟两人一模一样。他也知道泰尔佩瑞恩一定会再劝他。

“我自有办法，你低一下头。”果然如他所料。

伊西莫照做了，像过去几年他无数次屈服于姐姐的意志那样，他不介意最后屈服一次。

“再低一点，我不像小时候那样比你高了。”泰尔佩瑞恩把三排珍珠巧妙藏进伊西莫的领口，只将自己的小像留在披风外，之后亲吻了伊西莫的额头。

“还是很怪。”伊西莫继续为难：“别人会看出来是你的，他们会怎么想？”

“别人看着舒服，自己有危险；还是别人看着不舒服，自己平安？别再幼稚了。”泰尔佩瑞恩说道。 她后退几步，摇头说：“看不出来的，我比画上要美丽得多，而且我比画像上胖。”

她恍惚陷入酒后的沉思，伊西莫等了片时，看她没有别的话，便准备离开。

“我之前对你妻子很残忍，”泰尔佩瑞恩突然在他身后说：“你可以比我更善良，弟弟，对她好一点，早回。虽然她不深爱你，她的生活完全依赖你。”

阿纳瑞安扶着塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩女王缓步走过花园里的桥，恰好看到王子米那斯提尔在树下和妻子拉着手说话，已经长大的王孙奇亚坦在一边，由米那斯提尔特地请来的老师带着认植物。

“我不年轻了。”泰尔佩瑞恩站在远处： “头脑在，精力则衰减。”

“中土的精灵来求援，我们早晚要出兵。”阿纳瑞安说。

“当然要管，只是再等等，看看他们先打成什么样子。”泰尔佩瑞恩的秉性一如当年。

米那斯提尔看到女王，放开妻子的手迎上来，主动扶着女王另一边臂膀，开口也是问精灵求援的事情。

“姑母，我们出兵打败他们。”王子激动地说道：“无论什么样的敌人，在我……在努曼诺尔的精兵强将面前都是土鸡瓦犬。”

“再等等。”泰尔佩瑞恩坚持说。

“那如果精灵支撑不住，我们怎么办？”米那斯提尔一心想要建功立业，也渴望在精灵面前展示人类的力量。

“如果他们三五年间就能被索伦赶下海去，我们也用不到他们这样的盟友。”泰尔佩瑞恩考虑的则是另一方面，“我们先看看他们战况如何，再让他们感激我们。”她先侧头看看米那斯提尔，又转头看向阿纳瑞安，神色间依稀有当初做闺中少女的狡黠。

七年后，王子米那斯提尔领兵出征。

凯旋宴席上，酒至半酣，米那斯提尔起身向塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩致意，声称额外多献上一件他寻到的礼物。

“祖先的多少壮丽荣耀在你眼中，我还希求什么更好的宝物。”泰尔佩瑞恩含笑说道。

她刚刚失去了阿纳瑞安，但胜利让她更坚强。

银盘丝绸上，是一条三排珍珠项链，正中央是一枚完整钻石覆盖的女人小像，珍珠已经暗淡，可是钻石保护了画像上的彩色颜料，米那斯提尔在敌人营帐中见到这条项链的第一眼，便知道这是姑母泰尔佩瑞恩。

真是双重的惊喜，既是战利品，又可以带回去给姑母一笑。女人当然都喜欢珠宝，喜欢年轻貌美的自己。

泰尔佩瑞恩只是就着银盘看了一眼项链，矜持地抿了一口杯中的酒：“这是你特地找人做的？也难为你，现在那些画师年纪都不大，竟然还能画出我年轻的样子。”

“如果是我找人做的，还算什么礼物，姑母，天下的珠宝您从来都不放在眼里！”米纳斯提尔大声道：“这是我在敌人营地里发现的，我们开进去的时候，里面空空如也，只有这条项链摆在他们废弃的中帐台子上！我当时就明白了，命运指引我到此，也指引您，这世上最伟大的人类王国的女王建立这样的功业！”

泰尔佩瑞恩眼中又惊又喜：“真是如此？”她说着放下酒杯，拿起那条项链细细打量，指尖掠过钻石下的眉眼。

“是的，我认出来了，是我当年那件旧首饰，后来不见了，原来是被敌人的探子偷去了。”她借着酒力，在他人面前少有地露出喜不自胜的神态，又将项链放回盘中。“既然如此，拿去传示今天在座的所有人。”

年轻的侍女从侍卫手中执过银盘，挨座展示给庆功宴上的勋贵。宾客中其中不乏年轻将领，他们看看项链，惊叹一回，看看王座上的女王，对比项链上的少女，又感慨一回。

“来牵我的手，侄子。”塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩笑吟吟说。在庆功宴将要结束时，所有人都起身祝酒，打败了黑暗大敌的王储和曾经如玉树一样美丽的女王并肩而站，她激动的眼泪落在酒杯中。


End file.
